Sparkling Snow
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a SESA over on NFA, set sort of season 2 era. A missing PO turns up dead and leads to a cold case being reopened.
1. Chapter 1

**SPARKLING SNOW**

 **Prologue**

"So what does everyone have planned for the holidays, the vacation," one nosey Special Agent enquired of the team.

"I am going skiing with some of my friends from the Secret Service," Kate smiled sweetly.

"Where to?" Tony now asked, leering suggestively.

"Wouldn't be secret, if I told you," as she stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"But skiing… not much fun there, it's cold," as he shivered, "But then again, the apres ski, my dad always liked St Moritz. Did I ever tell you he met Brigitte Bardot there?" as Kate nodded, "I prefer somewhere a little warmer and…"

"Tony's idea of FUN is food, fast cars and forn…." Tim began to say not looking up from his computer screen.

"Aww nice, you think of me DiNozzo," as a voice spoke from beside Kate, "Morning Agent Todd, how's working with the cowboys?" as he saw Kate smile sweetly.

"Was thinking more…" Tim tried to reply, now looking up at the figure standing at Gibbs desk.

"Don't go there McGee," Gibbs shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Good to see you Tobias, want to come to MTAC, and I'll explain what the Director said about the body," as he turned and double stepped back up.

"Catch you guys later, and yes Agent Todd, I think I would prefer the heat, to snow."

 **Chapter 1**

"Oh I do like Shenandoah National Park in the winter," Tony began to say sarcastically as they walked through the woods shivering.

"Well I prefer this weather, no hay-fever and Jimmy sneezing, but remember it is the hunting season, don't make any strange noises, or you could end up dead," Tim ventured.

"The Park is only open 8am -5pm," Kate replied looking about. "Tony, how many times have I got to say, don't do that?" as she watched Tony adjust his trousers.

"What Kate, I'm just rearranging my…"

"I don't want to know, all I know is that you really have the habits of a gorilla, no I take that back, a gorilla probably has better manners. You are so Neanderthal."

"They became extinct some 40,000 years ago," Tim commented.

"Did you know that their average cranial capacity of 1600 cm3, was notably larger than the 1250 to 1400 cm3 average for modern humans," Ducky added now walking up to the group.

"So you see, big brained," Tony laughed touching his head and looking at Kate.

"Researchers have reported evidence, that Neanderthals practiced burial behaviour and intentionally buried their dead," Jimmy now added joining the conversation, and looking into the shallow grave.

"Somehow Mr Palmer, I don't think we have one here, they were basically Euroasian and lived during the Pleistocene Epoch. Neanderthals' appearance was similar to ours, however," now looking at Tony, "Though they were shorter and stockier with angled cheekbones," pointing to his own, "Prominent brow ridges, and wide noses. Though sometimes thought of as dumb brutes, scientists have discovered that they used tools; they did, as you say bury their dead and controlled fire, among other intelligent behaviours. It is theorized that for a time, Neanderthals, humans and probably other Homo species shared the Earth."

"Bit like Gibbs team then," Kate sarcastically replied.

"Oy, can I bring you all back to the 21st century," Gibbs now ordered, "Dr Mallard what do you see?"

"Well, a body or the remains of a body," Ducky began to say.

"True but can you tell what he died from?"

"Jethro, until I get our guest home, I am unable to determine accurately, but I think looking at the skull, he was hit with an extremely heavy blunt instrument, and so at the moment, blunt force trauma."

"Is that it?" Gibbs continued.

"Yes. But as this is winter, and bears are not uncommon at this time of the year, I suspect that there may be some gnawing of the bones, but Jethro who found the deceased?"

"A walker and her dog," Gibbs replied.

"Thought as much, as you can see the grave had been disturbed by an animal scraping the ground, and if I am not mistaken it looks like the left ulna has been removed."

"That Dr Mallard is what the dog brought back; the walker thought it was a stick at first until she noticed the shapes of the bone."

"And where is the bone now?" Ducky asked looking about.

"It was given to the warden, who asked a 1st aider, who confirmed it was in-fact a forearm bone," Tony answered on Gibbs behalf.

"Wonderful," as Ducky now looked again at the remains. "So now, not only have I a missing bone, I have someone who has desecrated my crime scene," looking at how the body had been uncovered.

"Ducky, the warden, called in the local LEOs who carefully uncovered, it was then that the uniform, or what was left of it, was unearthed, and that we were called," Gibbs replied.

"My crime scene has still been messed with, and where is my ulna now?" Dr Mallard demanded.

"Bagged and tagged Ducky," Kate added now lifting up an evidence bag and waving at Ducky.

"Mr Palmer, looking at the bone, you know it was an ulna don't you? If you could just reiterate for us, please."

"Of course, Dr Mallard, because of the shape of the elbow end of the bone," pointing through the polythene bag, "It is definitely the ulna. If you look carefully you will see at that end of the bone, it is hook-shaped."

"Very good Mr Palmer."

"Name on dog-tags DiNozzo?" Gibbs now requested, pointing to the glint of metal protruding from the soil.

"Petty Officer John Dough," Tony answered peering at the rusting metal. As he rubbed some dirt from the metal with his latex gloves, he added "Nope make that John Doughty, sorry the dirt was masking the last two letters," as he now bagged the tags and wrote on the plastic. "Suppose you could say they are now tagged in a bag," smiling at the group.

"Quite," as Ducky looked at the body again, "Petty Officer John Doughty, I wonder if you were named after the John Doughty, 1st Senior Officer of the United States Army 1784."

"Well Dr Mallard, John is a very common name and…" as Jimmy began to see only now seeing the look in everyone's eyes.

"Can we get on please," Gibbs now asked politely, as he now watched Tony and Jimmy gently lift the body into a body bag and Ducky zip up.

"See you back at the Navy Yard then," Ducky replied waving to the group, as Kate, McGee and Gibbs looked on, as Tony and Jimmy carried the bag to the waiting van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was later that evening. Gibbs and the team hadn't had much to go on; it was basically, systematically, work through the old notes. The Petty Officer had gone AWOL some 10yrs previously, well he might have done, but had now turned up dead so whole new ball game. Gibbs said "Let's start fresh in the morning. We can, or we need to take this from a different angle. Some of his colleagues will have died, retired who knows what so unless we make a list and subdivide we will be tripping over each other." The team nodded, it was going to be a long day.

Gibbs was working away in the basement on the boat, carefully sanding the keel, but his hearing detected a noise from upstairs. That was the good thing of having bare floorboards, you could hear uninvited guests.

"Tobias," he said not looking up.

"Still not locking the door?"

"Hey, I have three ex-wives, one who is married to you. She cleaned me out remember, another I'm paying alimony to, and well the third hasn't turned up dead… yet. I have nothing left to give, and nothing worth stealing, but what brings you at this time of night."

"Any chance of a drink?"

"You're driving."

"Nope came by cab, I have a bag upstairs," as Fornell looked at Gibbs.

Jethro smiled, "Sorry not a whore house Tobias."

"I mean an overnight bag," as Tobias now searched the basement.

"Know what you meant. She throw you out again?"

"No not really, but I came in late, woke Emily and got hell. She's going through the terrible twos," Fornell replied now finding a bottle of Jack behind a tool box.

"Diane, going through the terrible twos?" Gibbs smiled, "New one on me."

"No Emily."

Gibbs looked up and thought oh yes he remembered when Kelly went through them too. He was glad he hadn't been home at the time.

"Hey go easy on that," he laughed as he watched Fornell pour a good two fingers into a jam jar and knock back, before refilling.

"Sorry been a rough day, how did your dead body pan out?" as Tobias began to relax and sip the liquid.

Gibbs indicated that Fornell hand over the bottle, and finally poured himself a glass…well in a tumbler, and began to sip.

"Body been dead some 10yrs it would appear. We need to go back and find family, friends and colleagues. Going to be a long process."

"Need a hand?" Tobias asked.

"You mean with the boat or with the case?"

"Right now, both if you like."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next morning, Gibbs arrived early at the Navy Yard, it had been difficult working round Fornell, who had decided that alcohol was the best cure, and had ended up snoring on the couch. Gibbs called the FBI, who said they would send a car round for him later.

"Morning Boss," Tony shouted as he saw Gibbs exit the elevator and make his way to the team.

"Gibbs, I have started to divvy out the file. It would appear that 10 years ago you had just started here in D.C." Kate began to say.

"Know that… it wasn't one I was working on so maybe a fresh set of eyes," was all Gibbs could say. "And Kate divvy, you been talking to Ducky again?"

"It's her new found word of the week," Tony laughed as Kate threw a ball of paper at him.

"Ok what have any of you found so far…apart from it was a case, I never worked?"

"John Doughty, Petty Officer, 2nd class, reported missing 10yrs ago after an night out celebrating the birthday of Simon Carter, another Petty Officer," Tony began to say.

"Simon Carter, survived the bombing of USS Cole in October 2000, and retired soon after with what can only be described as post-traumatic stress disorder."

"And so where is he now?" Gibbs began to ask.

"Runs a pumpkin farm not far from where the body was found, near the town of Shenandoah," Tim added bringing a picture up on the screen.

"Doughty's parents?" Gibbs continued to ask.

"Only the father, and he is in Saint Baldred's Care Center located within Wheeling, West Virginia," Tony replied.

"But there is an old girlfriend, married now, but works at the Oglebay Resort as a veterinary nurse at the Good Zoo," Kate added.

"Hey, all zoos are good," Gibbs answered.

"No Gibbs, this one is dedicated to Phillip Mayer Good he was the son of…"

"Spare me the history lesson Kate. So you and Tony, Shenandoah, McGee you're with me."

"Where we going Boss?" Tim asked, but knowing full well the answer.

"Wheeling."

-oOo-

"Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountain, Shenandoah river," Tony began to sing watching Kate grimace.

"Tony, I love that song don't massacre it," was all she could say looking out at the scenery.

Shenandoah River State Park, on the South Fork of the Shenandoah River, although South Folk is formed at Port Republic, it meanders through Shenandoah into the Page Valley, with the Blue Ridge Mountains to the east and the Massanutten range to the west.

"Always love this…South Fork, reminds me of Dallas, like "who shot J.R.," Tony began to laugh.

"Only it's who shot J. D.," Kate smiled back.

Ducky and Jimmy had finished their autopsy earlier and had sent the details to the team before they had set off. John had been shot probably several times. "Through the heart as there was a crack and a chip in a couple of ribs. An arm bone, definitely broken by a bullet, as were the knee caps. There was a hole in the head, but it could have been post mortem or maybe when the body had been "dumped" in the grave. He had not been killed where he had been found." Yes, Ducky was still not pleased, his crime scene and body had been interfered with again.

-oOo-

Wheeling, West Virginia, a town of some twenty-seven thousand but the almost 5hr journey had passed quite quickly Tim thought, but then Gibbs was driving.

"What do we know about the family McGee, what happened to the mother?" Gibbs asked.

"It would appear that George Doughty suffered a heart attack on hearing that his son was missing or had gone AWOL. The mother, Mary, had nursed her husband until she was diagnosed with an incurable brain tumour, when George had been given the news he had a stroke. Both had been admitted to the Center where Mary died 6 weeks after admission," as Tim read from his notes.

Saint Baldred's Care Center, a 128 unit housing community for elderly people was not small. The home was divided into 8 separate "wards or houses" all named after past presidents, and each specialising in different illnesses.

George was in Jefferson House which specialised in strokes. Gibbs and McGee had signed in at reception and been given directions to the ward.

The Gerontological Nurse had been quite adamant that they were not to upset Mr Doughty, he had his bad days, and good, but recently he was becoming more confused and that the doctors were thinking of transferring him to Washington House which specialised more in dementia.

Gibbs assured that he would try not to upset, as the nurse pointed to man sitting staring out the window.

The two agents approached and Gibbs gently said "Mr Doughty?"

The man turned and looked up. He saw Tim and his face turned into a smile. "John you have come home," as he raised a hand.  
McGee looked at Gibbs who just shook his head.

"Mr Doughty…"

"Call me George everyone else does."

"George," Tim began to say, as he saw Gibbs arrive with a chair and indicated Tim to sit. "George, I'm Tim from NCIS and this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs," watching George nod.

"You're here to say that you have found John," George muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Tim added now watching tears begin to form in the old man's eyes.

"Knew…as soon as you said NCIS… they came when he disappeared," as George turned and looked out the window again. "Where?"

"His rem…body was found in Shenandoah National Park," Tim said gentle.

"How?"

"It would appear he had been shot…several times," as Tim now looked at Gibbs who shook his head.

"I'm sorry for you loss Mr Doughty, but we need to ask you a few more questions. I know you have answered before, but now this is a murder enquiry and so a whole new investigation," Gibbs replied slowly, as he watched George nod.

About 20 minutes later, and after some quiet persuasion, the two agents had some answers. They thanked George, and as they left they thanked the Nurse. Gibbs gave her his card, "Just in case he remembers something else or you need to get in touch with us."

-oOo-

Meanwhile in Shenandoah, Tony and Kate had stopped arguing and had found the pumpkin farm.

"Bet he did a roaring trade last month, but come on let's get this over with," as Tony looked at Kate's shoes, "I hope he isn't in the fields right now, or you will be a "field agent", he laughed.

Kate just glared but made her way to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a woman's voice shouted.

"Hi, we're NCIS," as Kate showed the woman her badge, "Agents Todd and DiNozzo, we're looking for Simon Carter, wonder if he's about."

"He'll be in the top field ploughing, don't suppose you can walk there," as she looked at Kate's shoes, "But I'll get him on the walkie talkie. What's it about?"

"We would rather talk in private with Mr Carter, if it's ok with you," Tony now replied.

The woman shrugged and called up Simon, "Said he'd be 10 minutes or so. You want a coffee," as she pointed to the kettle.

The pair declined but Kate went to sit by the window.

She saw the tractor appear over the field and stop short of the office. Simon alighted and strode to the door.

"Howdie, and so how can I help?" looking at the pair and indicating that the woman leave.

"NCIS," Tony said showing his badge, "And this is Agent Todd. Not a social call I'm afraid…your buddy John Doughty has turned up."

"Dead?"

"Strange you should say that so quickly," Kate now added standing and walking over.

"I mean, OK either he is dead, which is why you are here to investigate… known associates or he has walked into some hospital or cop shop but then you wouldn't be here so I took it as he has turned up dead."

"9 out of 10 for correctly answering, but then again you know nothing."

"Let's say," as Simon's eyes narrowed, "He got himself murdered."

"11 out of 10 for observation, so you guilty?"

"Agent DiNozzo, only NCIS would come asking questions 10 years after John went missing, so correct me if I'm wrong, but the C in your agency stands for Criminal and the I, is for Investigative…I rest my case."

"You a lawyer now?" Tony questioned.

"Tony," as Kate touched his arm in a gesture to back off, she then turned to Simon, "Sir, yes John's body has been found but it would appear that the wounds inflicted by a gun were, how do I say this…execution style, his knee caps had been shattered."

"What we are now trying to ascertain is, do you know of any enemies? Who would want him dead, and what can you tell us about his girlfriend at the time?"

"You can go ask Melissa yourself…works at the Good Zoo, as for enemies he did have a run in with some hillbillies further over the Appalachians near Edinburg, in fact near Campbell Farm," Simon replied.

"And you know what the run in was about?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, moonshine…the good old mountain dew," came the reply.

"Got a name, these hillbillies?"

"McNeill."

Kate and Tony thanked Simon for his help, anytime Simon had answered back, and he hoped they would find out who and why.

The pair got in the car and looked at each other.

"You gonna ask Gibbs or shall I," Kate now said.

"I suppose you'd better," as he turned and looked out the window, "But you did bring a toothbrush?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs had gone slightly ballistic when Kate had mentioned it looked like a sleepover.

"A what?"

"Gibbs, we have to go further over the Appalachians to Edinburg. Need to look out for a family of hillbillies by the name of McNeill."

"Like h…" he began to say as Tony now cut in.

"Boss either we go now or we have to come back later and so I thought now would be best."

"And do you know what exactly you are looking for?" Gibbs now questioned.

"No, not really, but moonshine springs to mind, and maybe get Probie to check out any McNeills"

"Moonshine? McNeills?" as the Gibbs echo appeared again.

"Yes Boss, moonshine…mountain dew, tell you what, I'll bring you back a bottle or two if I can," as he heard Gibbs sigh.

"Ok DiNozzo but touch base and tell us what you find, I'll get Tim to search the internet thingy and we'll liaise that way," as he closed the cell.

"We got the permission," Tony smiled as he started the engine and they drove off.

-oOo-

The pair drove over the valley to Edinburg and parked the car up.

"Certainly looks a bit wild west, doesn't it," as Kate surveyed the main street.

"Suppose we could ask at the bank, or the sheriff's office, or even the old saloon," as Tony pointed, "See if they can point us in the direction of the McNeills'."

"I'd go for the sheriff's office, but we need to find accommodation so maybe the saloon is better."

"Grab your gear then, as Gibbs would say," as he opened the truck and removed her holdall and his backpack, Kate picked up her bag and they walked across the street to the Hotel, and opened the door, it was as they had imagined, Tony just smiled and strode to the bar. Three gentlemen sat at the bar drinking beer, they eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Howdy, looking for a couple of rooms, something to eat and drink," Tony asked nicely to the dour looking gentleman behind the bar.

"In that order?...As I run a respectable establishment," came the reply.

"I'm sure you do," Kate now smiled sweetly, "It's just, we are here looking for some long lost relations. Wonderful thing those "Find your family" websites, pop in a name or two, get a ship or even better Ellis Island and well it seems our relatives eventually came through this way."

"So you want two rooms?" the man said.

"That's what I asked for," Tony replied.

"I got two, you paying cash? And meal will be whatever my good lady is giving me."

"Sounds perfect," Kate added still smiling.

The man indicated they move to the far end of the bar, the three drinkers eyes followed.

"Don't worry about them, one's the sheriff, the other two are the doctor and the priest, this is the best place to find out what's happening around here," as the manager now gave them a key each, "Top of the stair facing the street. And yes ma'am en-suite, we aren't all hillbillies round here, and dinner will be in 30 minutes."

The pair thanked the man as he went back to the three drinkers, and climbed the stairs.

-oOo-

Back at the Navy Yard, Gibbs had organised Tim to search McNeill in the Edinburg area.

"Boss there was a Sean McNeill, he served in the Navy same time as Doughty and Carter, in-fact they were all on the same ship."

"And…"

"Sean has a brother Seamus, and sister Siobhan," Tim continued to search.

"And…no Mr McNeill?"

"No Boss, doesn't say there is, but the census of 2000 gave Edinburg, a population of 813 and this is interesting, 9.9% have a female householder with no husband present."

"Tell me McGee, what exactly do the McNeills' do, and find me Mr McNeill," as he turned back to his desk he picked up his phone, he dialled a number, "Fornell, what you know about moonshine…yes moonshine, the good old mountain dew, and when was the last time the ATF busted an illicit still over Edinburg way?" Gibbs listened to what Fornell had to say before replying, "Fine but stay off my drink this time."

-oOo-

Back in Edinburg, Kate had managed to get a signal for her cell and for the laptop. Tim's email had said a Sean McNeill had served in the Navy and that he had a sister and brother. She made her way down to the bar and saw Tony already there, but she noticed that a table had been set in an alcove, for 5 people.

"Wine?" Tony enquired, as Kate nodded.

"Glass dry white wine and a beer please," Tony asked the girl who was now behind the bar. Tony took the drinks and saw that Kate was now sitting at the table along with the owner, Tony passed Kate her wine.

"Thank you, Jeff here was just telling me that they don't often get visitors, but they always set an extra place just in case," Kate began to say.

"Very hospitable of you," Tony smiled.

The pair watched as Jeff's wife placed steaming plates of thick soup in front of them, lumps of homemade bread lay in a basket beside a jug of water. Tony was about to start when he felt Kate kick him under the table, and she clasped her hands together and glared.

"Sorry," as Tony now did the same. Grace over, Jeff passed the bread to Kate who smiled and took a piece, "Thank you," she replied.

"So…looking for family eh?" Jeff queried through a mouthful of soup and bread.

"Yes, it looks like my cousin and I have a mutual relation, way back a Captain Hector McNeill, he was of Irish/Scots decent, he had quite a chequered career, was at one point a third ranking Captain in the Continental Navy," Kate now answered.

"Fascinating," Tony muttered, "I mean it was fascinating to find out so much about him, but do continue Kate," he added talking naturally now, but glaring at her.

"And what happened to him?" Jeff's wife now asked.

"He was eventually court-marshalled over something, but spent the rest of the Civil War as a privateer in Massachusetts," Kate concluded.

"Massachusetts is a lot further north than here?" Jeff quizzed.

"But as Kate has said he was a sailor, and he became a privateer, so really plied his trade up and down the East Coast," Tony now added, joining in.

"Do you know what became of Hector, "Jeff's wife asked as she now served up a fish pie.

"He was lost at sea," Kate replied.

"So really he could have faked his own death and jumped ship so to speak," Jeff' replied, "…so you looking for the McNeill family?"

"Yes," Tony concluded.

"There is a family of McNeill's live about 5 miles from here; I'll give you directions after we have eaten."

-oOo-

Meanwhile back in the basement of Gibbs, Fornell had arrived, not only with a few beers but a good Chinese takeaway.

"Sorry about last night, or even this morning," Tobias began to say.

"Just don't do it again…what did Diane say?" Gibbs asked, as he laid plates on the table.

"Basically the same, but she knows I'm here and that if I get drunk you'll put me up or I go home sober, told her I was helping with a case."

"Well…anything Tobias?"

"Zoe Keates, she was a rookie with DiNozzo in Baltimore, before you hijacked him…she moved to ATF, not long after," Fornell replied.

"And?" as Gibbs knocked the top of the beer before sitting down and opening the cartons.

"Zoe, not that I know her but you know, a friend of a friend, of a colleague mentioned her. So gave her a call and she said she'd find out what she could."

"And?" Gibbs continued, plating up some of the Chinese.

"Ok," as Tobias spooned some food onto a plate, "Said that about 10 years ago there was a case in Shenandoah County where some hillbilly family was exporting moonshine."

"Exporting?" the Gibbs echo repeated.

"Well, you know shipping and selling untaxed liquor. Some moonshiners went legit, but others like Micky McNeill preferred to do it the old way."

"And there was a market?" Gibbs asked.

"If it's cheap, but today modern-day moonshining, is the manufacture of methamphetamine, sparkling snow," Fornell added now looking at Gibbs.

"You said Micky McNeill, when McGee did an internet sweep he didn't find anyone of that name."

"Micky disappeared just after, well probably about the time your Petty Officer was murdered," Fornell concluded.

"I owe you Tobias."

"You certainly do, this meal and the beer, and getting me out of another evening with Diane," as he waved at the now empty cartons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the pair refreshed and filled with breakfast, well Tony was, Kate had just had coffee and a cinnamon roll, while Tony had had Frittata and then the rolls, and had then asked if he could take a couple for later.

They thanked Jeff for his hospitality and set off in the direction of the McNeills.

There had been no internet connection that morning, so the two couldn't tell Gibbs where they were going, and of course Gibbs couldn't tell them what he had found out, but Kate had told Tony, what Tim had said about Sean and his family in the e-mail before they had retired for the night.

They found the cabin, up a dirt-track; Tony wasn't looking forward to telling the Yard mechanics that he thought the suspension had gone on the pool car.  
Alighting the vehicle, Kate was sure she saw the curtains twitch, but they walked to the door, as it opened.

A woman, who looked like she was in her late 60's but was probably no more than mid 50's, stood pointing a shotgun at chest level.

"We're looking for Sean McNeill, and you are?" Tony enquired.

"Martha May McNeill. Sean's my son. But you're not from round these parts," the shotgun now pointing at their feet.

"Why do you say that," Kate ventured.

"Shoes, you don't wear shoes like them round here. So what you want? You ATF, or some other fancy government agency, I pays my taxes and I got a license for this gun," as she now raised the shotgun back to chest level.

"Actually we're from NCIS, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," as Tony flashed his ID, "And this is Agent Todd," as Kate flashed hers.

"Any relation to Sweeny Todd the butcher," Martha questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of," Kate smiled sweetly.

"You," as she pointed the barrel at Tony and looking at his ID, "DiNozzo, Italian Mafia?"

"If you say so, ma'am," Tony replied.

"So, what you wanting?" the gun not wavering, from their chests.

"Looking for Sean, know he was in the Navy but where he is and, what's he doing now?" Tony continued.

"Helping his old ma, that's what, Micky went out one day, never came back," Martha added, "He was an entrepreneur. He was a sales man."

"So is Sean carrying on the family business or is he doing something for himself?" Kate now enquired.

"What do you mean? He's a good boy, not like his waster of a brother or my daughter."

"Martha, where are Siobhan and Seamus?" Kate began to ask quietly.

"Siobhan, had brains, she went to college, got a degree in chemistry and married her lecturer, never see her," as Martha slowly began to drop the gun.

"Martha, can we come in and talk, we aren't going to arrest you, we just need to talk to you about Sean and an old navy friend," Kate continued slowly, as she saw Martha nod, she stepped back and let Kate and Tony enter the cabin. It was as Tony imagined, rustic but the open plan living area had what appeared to be bedrooms and a bathroom. It was like a Tardis, bigger on the inside than out.

Martha placed the gun in the rack by the door and sat down in an old rocker, Kate sat on an old couch which had many old throws covering, but they were clean.

"Martha, Seamus what of him?" Kate continued, while Tony scanned the room but on seeing a photograph of a group of sailors by the fire, he walked over for a better look.

"Martha, this photograph, is that Sean?" as he saw her nod, "And the guy next to him is that not John Doughty and Simon Carter?" as he now looked at Kate who stood and walked over and then nodded.

"Martha, how did Sean know these two other sailors?"

"On the same ship," Martha replied.

"Funny, Simon never mentioned," Tony commented to Kate.

"There was a falling out; Sean asked if he could get a transfer along with John. He was a nice boy, came here a couple of time, but never saw him again after Micky went for him with the dogs."

"Why?"

"Something about sparkling moonshine, Sean and I sell ours now, we pay our taxes, we're legit now. It was Seamus."

"So looks like Simon knows more than he is letting on," Tony replied, as they heard a truck roll up and a door open, then slam shut, the front door of the cabin flew open and Sean McNeill stood there in the frame work.

"Who the hell are you and what you want with my mother? If Seamus has sent you again I'll…"

"What Sean? Kill us, like you did John Doughty?" Tony questioned looking Sean in the eyes.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about?" Sean now answered looking puzzled.

"I think you should sit down Mr McNeill," Kate now said "And we will explain."

"No…"

"Sean please sit, these people are from NCIS," Martha began to say looking at her son.

"Ma? I told you guys years ago what I knew," Sean began to say.

"Sean…John's body was found in a shallow grave in Shenandoah National Park…he had been shot several times," Kate began to explain gently. "I believe you father went missing around the time? Do you want to tell us anything you can?"

"Ma had nothing to do with anything. Pa and her used to make the moonshine and well barter and sell, but Seamus had this new venture it was more money making, and he wanted me and John and Simon to sell to the navy. He wanted a new market."

"Selling what?" as Tony began to realise he had no idea what was happening.

"Sparkling snow, meth, methamphetamine, it was or is the new moonshine. I mean no-one would look this far inland it was a perfect place," Sean continued.

"So what happened?" Kate continued.

"Siobhan and her chemistry husband they helped. Seamus got Simon to help too… that was when I asked for a transfer as did John. When John came to the cabin looking for me, Pa went for him with the dogs thinking he was on Seamus's side. After some arguing they jumped in the truck and drove off. Pa came back late evening, he looked worried and he didn't talk, just kept saying it wasn't right."

"What happened then, when did your dad disappear?" Tony now asked.

"Micky was quiet for a couple of weeks he won't talk. I didn't know what to say or do, but he went out one day, said he was going turkey huntin' drove off in the truck, the dogs came back 2 days later, we tried to get the dogs to follow a trail, we found the truck but no Micky," as Martha began to cry. "All we could think of was, he was dead, he had to be dead but how. I suppose it could have been a shotgun injury, you know the gun gone off accidently, or someone had shot him in error. It happens all the time during huntin' season."

"We filed a missing persons but nothing ever came back," Sean added.

The two agents looked at each other; they knew there wasn't much more they could do here, so Tony thanked the pair.

"We may have to come back, but don't worry we won't bring the ATF," Kate added, as they let themselves out the cabin and walked to the car.

"So what now?" Kate asked Tony.

"You got a signal, because I think you'd better call Gibbs."

-oOo-

"Where have you been," Gibbs shouted into his cell, "No signal, ok what you got?" as he listened to Kate.

"Well get back to Carter's place and get him in for questioning, or better still get the Virginia Police to back you up as he's now a civilian."

-oOo-

The two made their way back to Carter's farm. The receptionist called him to the office.

"So you find the McNeills?" Simon began to say as he indicated the receptionist to leave.

"Oh yeah, and Sean and his ma were very co-operative, I think Mr Carter you owe us an explanation, because we believe you are implicated in the murder of one John Doughty, Navy Petty Officer 2nd class," Tony began to say.

"Like yeah, how you figure?" came the reply, a sneer on Simon's face.

"Like to tell you a story," Tony smiled, as he began to relate the tale that Sean and Martha had told him.

"Interesting theory…but no proof."

"Where is Seamus?" Kate now asked.

"Haven't seen him in years," as they heard another car approach and three men get out.

"Howdy," when Tony saw the sheriff, the priest and the doctor, enter the office, "Now anything you say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law," as he now looked back at Simon.

"Ain't you out of your jurisdiction," Simon replied looking at the Tony and then the sheriff, who replied.

"It's better they hold you, the Virginia Police are on their way, but until they do I have the authority to detain. So you going to confess now?" the Sheriff asked as he took out his notebook and licked the end of his pencil. Kate just looked on amazed that he actually did that.

"Seamus killed John…yes it was a warning to the family. As for the father, he came making demands, I just had to do the obvious thing."

"Where's the body?" the sheriff now demanded.

"I have a mate who keeps pigs," was all Simon replied, as they now all heard the sound of vehicle tyres screech to a halt and Kate saw the LEOs approach.  
Four Police Officers wearing the light grey uniform strode in; the Lieutenant spoke to the sheriff.

"Good to see you again Larry, been a while, but then things don't happen much in your part of the woods do they?"

"Nope, I keep a clean town."

"Martha been behaving?" the Lieutenant enquired.

"Yep, keeps her gun license up to date and her son pays his dues."

"And a little on the side Larry?" the Lieutenant asked smiling, "See you bring the boys?" now pointing to the two other men.

"If you say so Rick, and yes my brothers like a little trip out now and again, as you say not a lot happens in my part of the woods, but I think this is now your problem. Simon confessed to an old murder, and I think it is now up to you to find Seamus McNeill. I'm sure the ATF will be delighted."

"I heard a rumour that there was a factory 'stilling meth up this way and heard another that Simon grows not only pumpkins but has a lucrative business in dope. Never found it yet and every time we have questioned nothing, so maybe this time, eh Mr Carter?"

"If you say so," Simon replied as two of the offices now cuffed him and led him to one of the cars.

"Think we can take it from here," Rick now said looking at Tony and Kate, "We thank you for your help, and of course when we find Seamus McNeill you will of course be informed, Sir, Ma'am," as he tipped his hand against his hat and left the office.

"Well that it?" Kate asked looking at Tony, "We do all the hard work and they get the credit?"

"'Fraid so Kate, but come on, better get on the phone to Gibbs and tell him what has happened," Tony sighed, "And thank you sheriff for arriving when you did, you will tell Martha, thank you, won't you?"

"Agent DiNozzo, we thank you for solving a cold case and for getting my brothers out the town," Larry now answered.  
Tony and Kate walked to their car and sat there as they saw the receptionist enter the office. The priest laid his hands on her shoulders, as they watched Larry explain, as he finished the girl bowed her head, they could only imagine the tears that followed.

"Got a signal Kate?" as he watched her look at her cell.

"Oh yes," as she called Gibbs.

 **Epilogue**

Back at the Navy Yard, and the sit-reps been typed up and presented to Gibbs, the phone rang at his desk. He listened and nodded.

"Who was that Boss?" Tony asked.

"The Home, Mr Doughty died during the night. He left a thank you letter and asked that his son's remains be buried beside his and his wife's in the family grave."

"It was almost as if he just waited for the truth, for closure, before he died," Kate added, as she saw the team nod.

 **The End.**


End file.
